


The List

by CalileoKiernan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Glasses, Iwaizumi is very kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, SKIRTKAWA, Sharing Clothes, Skirts, Teasing, Thigh High Socks, Top!Iwaizumi, and that’s that, bottom!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalileoKiernan/pseuds/CalileoKiernan
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime loves his boyfriend. He really does. But sometimes he needs to wonder if his boyfriend is aware of what he does to him.Alternatively: Things That I Didn’t Think Would Turn Me On and Would Only Turn Me On If It’s Oikawa Tōru, a list written by Iwaizumi Hajime
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 616





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a headcanon and here we are.

Now Iwaizumi is a strong person, or that’s what he likes to think. He's determined, hardworking, never procrastinates, and definitely does not get distracted.

Okay, maybe that last one was a lie. But how can you not get distracted with a boyfriend like Oikawa Tōru?

**____**

1\. Oikawa wearing my shirts

This one really surprised him. I mean they’ve been sharing clothes since they were 5! Heck, the two have seen each other in less clothing than this on multiple occasions. So why is seeing him like this any different?

Iwaizumi had noticed it one fateful night that Oikawa had stayed over at his house. He was too lazy to go to his house and change even though he lived right across from the Iwaizumi’s. As much as he loved his boyfriend, he wasn’t going to go get a change of clothes for him since it was “his responsibility” (“But Iwa-chan, _I’m_ your responsibility!” That still did not convince him.)

So Oikawa had resorted to Plan B, wearing Iwaizumi’s clothes.

At first, Iwaizumi didn’t think much of it. Nothing at all. That is until he began to properly evaluate the situation. Oikawa wearing only his shirt and boxers? Sleeping in his bed? The two of them alone together?

He didn’t realize how much he liked the look and the idea of this. The way that his shirts were a bit big for him, despite Oikawa being a tad bit taller. They comfortably slid down his shoulders a little, leaving the sight of milky white skin. Iwaizumi pushed away from the idea of marking him but-

Let’s just say that he wasn’t able to sleep much that night and spent most of it in the restroom.

2\. Oikawa wearing glasses

The first thing that came to his mind was, _when did Oikawa get glasses?_ , and _how come he never told me that he got glasses?_

That morning, Oikawa had waltzed into the club room wearing his glasses as if he had been doing that his whole life. Now Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Watari were already there. Earlier that morning, Iwaizumi had gotten a text from Oikawa saying to go before him so off he went.

He never expected this to be the reason.

Staring at him was a given. _When did he get them? I mean I guess he’s been complaining about his eyesight, but did it really get that bad? Why did he never tell me that he was getting glasses?_

“Are you even paying attention to me?” Oikawa complained as he ran a comb through his hair and placed it back into his locker.

It didn’t get any better throughout the day. Luckily, for Iwaizumi, they weren’t in the same class so he didn’t have to deal with a very good looking Oikawa teasing him all day. But that doesn’t mean that he could ignore him during lunch. Oh no. Oikawa would never ever let that happen.

He liked the way that the gasses framed his face and made him 10x cuter. Girls really seemed to draw to Oikawa, stopping him every few seconds. After he would break away from one group of girls, another group would approach him. 

So, the two snuck off to have lunch in the club room. Just the two of them. Alone. Again.

“You know, Iwa-chan, you never told me if you like my glasses. So, what do you think?”

Iwaizumi bit his lip, forcing out the words, “You look like you and that’s good enough for me.” Oikawa wasn’t too excited at the answer but left him be.

During after school practice, Kunimi was the one who had discreetly asked Iwaizumi if he was okay. 

3\. Oikawa in long socks (more specifically, thigh highs)

It started off as a joke. Most things did when it came to combining the powers of Oikawa Tōru and Hanamaki Takahiro. 

But Iwaizumi didn’t find it funny. Not funny at all.

The two were bored at Oikawa’s house and decided to do some online shopping. Especially since Makki had to get new curtains after the Kyotani Accident. So the two sat down and browsed various online stores when they bumped into a certain store.

Now it was unclear which store they bought from since Oikawa and Hanamaki swore to never tell anyone about what they bought. What can you say? They’re curious teenagers who want to keep their secrets.

So count a few days later and a package arrives in the mail. No one in the club knew why they were joking around more the next day during practice, not even their boyfriends knew why. But no one really questioned it and left it alone. Those two had their inside jokes and that’s that.

Skip forward a few more days and Iwaizumi is heading over to Oikawa’s because the two of them are going to go pick Takeru up to bring him to his volleyball class. It’s become a thing that they’ve unintentionally eased into and no one complained. If anything, Takeru was excited to be around Iwaizumi (“Why don’t you love me more? I’m your uncle!” Takeru sipped on his water. “Because Iwaizumi-san is cooler than you.” That whole day, Oikawa was pouting and Iwaizumi had to deal with it because it was “his fault.”)

As per usual, Iwaizumi unlocks the door himself since he has keys to the house. Oikawa’s parents are out running errands and a quick text earlier confirms that Oikawa is home alone. So why is it so quiet?

He creeps up the stairs and quite ungracefully opens the door to find a sight he never thought that he would ever see.

There in front of his mirror, stood Oikawa Tōru, his beloved boyfriend wearing a pair of light blue frilly socks. They weren’t just socks. More specifically, a pair of light blue thigh highs. They easily hugged his legs and really accentuated his body, pulling on each line and curve of his legs. It was enticing and Iwaizumi wanted to do some very naughty things with them.

His eyes trailed up to Oikawa’s who was blushing a bright red. “Haven’t you heard of knocking you pervert!”

Yup. Not funny at all.

4\. Oikawa in a skirt

“Tada!” Oikawa exclaimed as he dropped an unlabeled brown box onto Iwaizumi’s bed.

The shorter of the two looked up from his manga. “And that is…?”

Turning over the box, Oikawa dumped the contents into Iwaizumi’s bed with a smile. “My sister was cleaning out her house yesterday and this is a box of things that she was going to throw out. I asked her if I could keep it and she said yes! Look through it with me.”

So Iwaizumi marked his page and put it down so he could join Oikawa in his little quest of the day.

Inside they found various things. A few random figurines, a stuffed animal or two, a very old and faded tapestry, books that were falling apart and-

“Ooh! I forgot about this!” Oikawa held it up for the two to clearly see.

It was in a uniform. Not just any uniform, a cheerleader’s uniform. Iwaizumi had remembered seeing it when he was younger and the two would poke their heads into her room. He also forgot that she had gone to the same high school as them (which is why all of the teachers already loved Oikawa before he even entered high school.)

Iwaizumi was lost in thought, only to be snapped back into reality when he realized that his boyfriend was taking off his pants.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He shouted, throwing a stuffed animal at Oikawa and it hit him square in the chest.

Oikawa paused his movements and looked up at Iwaizumi. “I wanna try the skirt on,” he replied nonchalantly like that was the most normal thing anyone would say. But Iwaizumi didn’t protest. Instead, he alternated from watching to trying to distract himself.

Trying is the keyword.

By the time Oikawa had zipped up the back, Iwaizumi was intently watching Oikawa. His boyfriend stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself, turning around a bit to look at different angles.

Something was struck in Iwaizumi’s chest. Was it the way that the skirt hugged his waist perfectly? Or was it the way that it left very little to the imagination? Maybe it could be the length and how it exposed so much of his boyfriend's body. The color matched Oikawa so well he couldn’t- didn’t want to see him in anything else.

“Does it make me look fat?”

“Why the hell would it do that. It’s a fucking skirt for goodness sake. Now hurry up and get through the rest of this stuff. I want to sleep on a clean bed tonight.”

Even though Oikawa did clean up the mess, that doesn’t mean that Iwaizumi didn’t dirty the sheets.

5\. Oikawa in my shirt, glasses, long socks, and a skirt

Finally, the day had come. The day that he had been waiting for. That week had been painstakingly slow. Especially since it was the week before Spring Break. Now he had enough time to do whatever he wanted, booking his days with mundane yet exciting activities like working out or staying in to watch a movie.

“So? Do you have any plans?” Oikawa asked as the two of them were walking home.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Not really. I was thinking of just watching a movie or something tonight, you?”

His boyfriend stayed quiet for a bit, thinking. “Nope! Wanna come over to my place? My parents are going out since it’s their anniversary this weekend so I have the place all to myself!”

“Sure. I don’t see why not,” he replied. “Let me take care of a few things and I’ll be there, okay?” Oikawa gave him a thumbs up and they made their way to their respective houses.

____

Now Iwaizumi had a few plans for the night. Make dinner, watch a movie, cuddle. Standard boyfriend stuff that he was totally down to do.

But when he saw Oikawa, all of that was thrown out the window.

Because there was Oikawa. Laying down on the couch. His legs crossed. Wearing one of his shirts that clearly exposed his collarbone, glasses that perfectly framed his face, those damn light blue thigh highs that tightly hugged his legs, and a skirt that was barely covering anything, especially with the way that he was sitting.

“Ah, Iwa-chan! There you are! I was wonder what was taking you so long. Now come on, it’s getting late and I’m hungry.”

This is another one of his cruel tricks, right? Iwaizumi wondered as he followed Oikawa into the kitchen. His boyfriend promptly hopped onto the counter and waited.

“What are you doing now?” Iwaizumi asked as he began to unload the bags of ingredients he had, eyes darting every now and then to the skirt that was slowly riding up his thigh, revealing a sliver of skin that was taunting him.

“Simple!” Oikawa cheerfully answered. “I’m going to watch you. You’ve always been the better cook of the two and whenever I try to help you always kick me out. It’s a win win! I get to see a sexy Iwa-chan cook and we both get food.”

The shorter one frowned but didn’t say anything else. He could feel Oikawa’s eyes watch him as he prepped the ingredients; Oikawa talking to him about something. But it just faded into the background. What he had to focus on was not cutting himself on accident, especially with Oikawa looking like that.

After what felt like an eternity, the food was done and the two went to go eat at the table. Happily, the two dug in and Iwaizumi was happy that he had something else to distract him.

Flavors easily complimented each other and danced around in his mouth. It was heavenly. But all good things must come to an end. Because under the table, he could feel Oikawa’s clothed foot touch his. He physically made no move to tell Oikawa to stop or that it was happening. So Oikawa continued to do it. Running it foot on the inside of Iwaizumi’s leg and up to his thigh; and then it dropped away. Fucking bastard.

After their meal and washing the dishes (more like Oikawa leaving Iwaizumi to wash the dishes), the two decided to cuddle up and play a movie. It was some sort of sci-fi movie but Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t pay attention. Not with Oikawa like this.

He watched as any movement his boyfriend made allowed the skirt to ride up a little more, exposing himself little bit by little bit. And the way that she shirt had completely slid off of some shoulder revealing soft skin and how he wanted to mark it so badly. The thigh highs were practically begging Iwaizumi to rip them off. Whenever Oikawa looked up at him, he could feel the breath leaving his chest as he admired his lover's glasses. 

They were halfway through the movie when Oikawa placed Iwaizumi’s hand on his knee. It felt normal and he didn’t move from there. That was until he felt Oikawa nudge his hand a little higher. So he did.

A few more agonizing minutes later, Iwaizumi was thumbing the top of Oikawa’s thigh highs, playing with the hem between his fingers. Running the tips of his fingers over the sliver of exposed skin. Oikawa shuddered under his touch.

After teasing him a little more, he dipped a finger under the soft fabric, pulling a little and let go. It snapped against Oikawa’s skin and his boyfriend cuddled closer into Iwaizumi’s heat. 

Quietly, he began his oh so slow travel up the rest of his leg and under the skirt. Oikawa’s skin was smooth and warm under his touch as he gently rubbed circles into his skin. He leaned down, sucked and then bit down on Oikawa’s ear, making him yelp a little.

No words were said as Iwaizumi’s finger pressed against… soft fabric? He lifted the skirt enough to see that Oikawa was wearing a pair of baby blue panties. Small and barely held back the growing erection. At this point, he could barely hold back his sigh. Of course, he would put something like this on.

Oikawa tilted his head up and began to kiss and suck on Iwaizumi’s jaw, moving down to leave marks on his neck. He hummed against the caramel colored skin as Iwaizumi moved his hand up and began to pull at the hem of his panties. Before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa pulled away and stood up. The older of the two frowned as Oikawa smirked, leaning in close.

“If you really want me, Iwa-chan, I’ll see you in the bedroom.” With a flip of his hair, he walked away and up the stairs.

“He’s going to be the end of me,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he turned off the TV.

After making sure that everything was turned off, he made his way up to Oikawa’s room where Oikawa was patiently kneeling in the middle of his bed. His legs were spread a little, the skirt that he had on barely covering what was underneath.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa for a little longer, admiring the sight before he made his way over and crawled onto the bed. He pushed Oikawa onto the bed with a thud and Oikawa happily fell over.

Their lips connected their wants and desires displayed for both of them to see. The kiss is hot and needy, electrifying to say the least. Iwaizumi’s hands travel up Oikawa’s legs and graze over the small sliver of skin, sending shocks through Oikawa’s body. Oikawa instinctively presses into Iwaiumi’s touch and moans at his warmth.

The brunette's hands get lost within Iwaizumi’s hair, pulling and tugging at the locks, bringing him closer. Their tongues roll against each other as Iwaizumi slants his head so he can be closer, more connected with Oikawa. He bites his lover's lip and indulges in the moan that comes from Oikawa. Through the heat and soft pants, Oikawa’s hands begin to tug at Iwaizumi’s shirt. Quickly, he pulls his shirt over his head and looks down to see a flushed Oikawa, with eyes filled to the brim with lust.

He smashes their lips together, neither caring about technique as they wanted to get rid of as much clothing as possible. But when Oikawa was about to take off his skirt, his shirt tossed somewhere in the room, Iwaizumi stopped him. “Keep it on. If you’re willing to wear it, you’re willing to get it dirty. And I would love to cover those thighs in my cum.” The words bring shivers all the way down Oikawa’s spine and he moans at the words.

An involuntary noise escapes Oikawa’s lips as Iwaizumi begins to suck on one of his nipples, rolling the other in between his fingers. Iwaizumi loves how sensitive Oikawa is. Below him, Oikawa bucks his hips into Iwaizumi, rubbing their hard erections together, groaning at the feeling. But Iwaizumi wasn’t taking it and pinned his hips down, trailing his kisses down to his toned stomach.

Momentarily, he stops at the top of the skirt to look up at Oikawa. His eyes are hazy and his hair is a mess. But to his delight, the glasses were still on. Good. Iwaizumi flips the front of the skirt up and begins to leave bites and marks all over the inside of Oikawa’s thighs, loving the sound of Oikawa’s moans.

“Mmh Iwa-chan, st-stop teasing. That’s mean.” Iwaizumi ignored him and continued to leave a constellation of marks all over the inside of his thighs, making Oikawa tightly grip the sheets. Once Iwaizumi thought that he teased his boyfriend enough, he began to mouth at his covered length through the soft fabric.

A loud moan erupted from Oikawa and he tried to push his hips up, but Iwaizumi’s strong arms kept him down. God does Oikawa love being handled by Iwaizumi like this. So rough and controlling. Perfect.

Oikawa gladly accepts what Iwaizumi gives him as he runs his tongue over the length, spit and cum mixing together. He moved down to play with his balls while harshly sucking at the tip. Above him, Oikawa continued to chant his name and squirm under his touch.

Finally, Iwaizumi caved in and slowly began to pull Oikawa’s panties off. He held back a groan at the sight. Oikawa’s cock was fully erect, red and weeping with precum, practically begging to be used somehow. So in a swift motion, he took the entire length of Oikawa’s cock in his mouth. Oikawa let out a loud scream and bucked his hips up to meet Iwaizumi.

His boyfriend pushed his hips back down and pulled out with a pop. “Stop that or I won’t let you cum.

“But Iwa-chaaan! You feel so good around my cock that I can’t help it.”

Iwaizumi went back down under the skirt, and placed Oikawa’s tip in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, tasting the bitter precum. With one hand, he stroked the length and with the other, he used it to keep Oikawa’s hips down. It was hot and messy as Iwaizumi continued to take more and more into his mouth, with Oikawa above begging for more. Begging for Iwaizumi to take all of him.

So he did. He brought Oikawa all the way back to his throat and sucked hard. He ran his tongue on the underside, tracing a vein and making Oikawa moan. His hips were kept still, digging down every now and then, making Iwaizumi take more. The sounds that came out of his mouth were pornographic and if this was how he sounded now, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder how loud he’d be once he was full.

Popping off, he leans over to the bedside table so he could dig around for some lube. As he was doing that, Oikawa pulled his boxers down and brought Iwaizumi’s erection into his mouth, moaning at the intrusion. The action made Iwaizumi drop the items on the bed and let out a low groan. He bucked his hips into the hot and wet cavern that was Oikawa’s mouth; indulging himself in the feeling.

Looking down, all breath was lost from his lungs at the sight. Oikawa’s soft peach lips were stretched around his cock, his face completely flushed and eyes closed in delight. His glasses were fogging up a bit, his hair bobbing up and down with his movements. How could someone look so content like this? But as much as he loved the sight and the feeling, he gripped Oikawa’s hair and pulled him off his cock.

“Not yet love. Turn around on all fours and I want that ass up in the air.” Oikawa scrambled to listen to his boyfriend, as Iwaizumi pulled his boxers completely off. With Oikawa like this, he had a great view of his pretty pink hole, eagerly waiting for something, anything.

Anticipation ran through Oikawa as he stayed there, waiting for his lover to make a move. Suddenly, a moan erupted from his throat as Iwaizumi pressed his tongue flat against Oikawa’s entrance. He ran his tongue around his hole, pressing kisses all over. Oikawa tensed as soon as Iwaizumi began to suck on his hole, the sound obscene as he pushed back against his mouth, loud noises that could barely be categorized as human.

As soon as Oikawa began to relax, Iwaizumi thrusted his tongue inside, making Oikawa stiffen once more and clamp down on his tongue. Iwaizumi continued to suck and push inside of Oikawa with his tongue, mapping out every last bit on him. Oikawa quivers as he pulls on the cover, pleasure coursing through every vein in his body.

Satisfied, Iwaizumi lubes up his fingers and pushes one inside. It slides in smoothly due to the amount of attention that he was giving it earlier. He watches as Oikawa’s back arches, his muscles tense under soft, smooth skin. Gently, he presses kisses all over his back as he quickens his pace, little noises escaping Oikawa with every thrust.

Pushing in a second finger, he twists his wrist and Oikawa chokes on an inhale and shudders out an exhale. Iwaizumi adds a third one, pressing the pads of his fingers against Oikawa’s walls going deeper and deeper until Oikawa lets out a shout mixed in pure pleasure. 

Above him, Iwaizumi continues to hit that certain spot, constantly abusing it as Oikawa is shaking and gasping below him, begging for more. Oikawa desperately pleas and shakes as he feels himself getting closer to the edge.

“Ahh Iwa! Stop or else I’m gonna cum on my skirt!” He whined as Iwaizumi continued to finger him open.

“And?”

Oikawa pouted. “Then I’m going to have to- ah!” Iwaizumi curled his fingers and watched as Oikawa began to crumble under him as he continued to abuse his prostate. 

“Go. Cum. I want to watch you cum all over that little skirt of yours.” With that, Oikawa came all over the underside of the skirt, his cum splattering on his chest as well. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out, eliciting a moan from Oikawa.

Below him, Oikawa was breathing hard as he was slowly coming down from his high. “You’re mean, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi smirked at the sight of Oikawa who already looks fucked out.

“Don’t think that I’m done with you just yet.” He grabbed Oikawa’s waist and pulled him closer, rubbing his length in between Oikawa’s round cheeks. It’s painful for Oikawa with how much Iwaizumi is teasing him and he feels his cock start to harden all over again. He turns back to say something when his air is pushed out of his lungs.

Iwaizumi stays there, deep inside Oikawa, waiting for him to adjust. After he saw that Oikawa was relaxed, he began to slowly thrust into him. No matter how many times they do this, it always surprises Oikawa how big his boyfriend is. Still, it feels really good, big, thick, and fills him to the brim where Oikawa has no reason to complain.

As soon as Oikawa wants something, Iwaizumi does it. Harder, deeper, slower, faster, he reads him like a book that leaves Oikawa an absolute mess of babbling words. It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to come again, further dirtying the already messy skirt.

Oikawa turned to look back at Iwaizumi and frowned. “Like I said, mean.” Iwaizumi simply turns him onto his back, leaving a flurry of kisses all over his boyfriend. The taller one runs his hands over Iwaizumi’s arms, loving the feel of his muscles as Iwaizumi goes back down to tease and prod at Oikawa’s hole with his tongue.

With every lick and stroke that Iwaizumi delivers, it renders Oikawa helpless. He reaches down and buries his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer because he feels so good that he wants more.

Pulling away, Iwaizumi aligns himself with Oikawa’s entrance again and pushes in. “God you feel so good Oikawa. I don’t think I could get enough of you.”

Happily, Oikawa hummed. “Mmh really? Well it’s good since I don’t ever plan on leaving you.” Iwaizumi leans forward and places a quick chaste kiss on his lover’s lips before he begins to thrust into him at a terrifyingly quick pace. He leans back and pulls Oikawa closer, getting at a better angle that allows him to hit Oikawa’s prostate with each thrust.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” Oikawa begged. The pace only quickened as he continued to piston his hips in and out of the wet and hot cavern. This is the what? Third time? Fourth time that Oikawa has come? Neither of them are keeping track at this point.

They’re both getting close and they both feel it. The way that Oikawa screams whenever Iwaizumi thrusts in and how he’s shaking, relying on Iwaizumi to bring them both over the edge. Oikawa tightly grips Iwaizumi’s arm and his vision blanks white as he cums again.

Iwaizumi’s thrusts are now getting sloppy and erratic as he’s trying to chase after his own orgasm for the nth time. “Fuck,” he moans out as he feels himself getting closer and closer. Oikawa is tighter now and he has to keep his hands on Oikawa’s waist to keep him in this position because it feels amazing. A few bed breaking thrusts later, Iwaizumi pulls out and comes all over Oikawa.

His cum splatters all over Oikawa. But to Iwaizumi’s delight, a good amount of it lands on Oikawa’s thigh highs and skirt, painting them white. They’re both left heavily panting as they both come down from their highs. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi down into a kiss and hummed at the feel of their lips together.

Sadly, Iwaizumi pulled away against Oikawa’s protests. “I need to get something to clean you up. Stay here.” So he left to go to the bathroom and dampened a towel with warm water. When he returned he saw Oikawa who was carefully peeling off his socks, his skirt discarded somewhere in the room.

“Iwa-chan got my socks all dirty too!” He complained as he dropped his cum covered sock to the floor. Carefully, Iwaizumi climbed on the bed with a soft laugh and began to clean the two of them off. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead.

“Shut up. I’ll wash them for you so there. And if you want, I can buy you new ones.” Oikawa happily chirped and ran a hand through his hair, untangling any knots in his hair.

After cleaning them both up, Iwaizumi picked the clothes off of the ground and threw them in the laundry hamper and climbed into bed. Immediately Oikawa cuddled close, burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“So I assume you liked it?” Oikawa teased as he looked up at Iwaizumi, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take some time to cleanse yourselves.
> 
> -LD


End file.
